


Soothing lullaby

by The_Plague



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Minor Violence, Music, Overprotective Anna | The Huntress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plague/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: There were only a couple of things left that could make her feel again, and music was one of them.





	Soothing lullaby

I was so invested in the extremely pleasant sensation of the strings of my guitar against my fingertips and the warm feeling in my chest caused by the happiness of being able to play music after a long, long day filled with pain and nerve-wracking situations that I didn’t notice a familiar humming behind me until I felt her body towering me.

“Well hello there Anna… How are you?” I asked without opening my eyes or stopping the music.

By the way Anna drew a line shyly, almost hesitantly, throughout the length of my back I just knew what was she thinking about. It had been a while, probably no more than an hour, since I had faced Anna and her hatches in a trial which I didn’t even get to finish because I had been sacrificed way too quickly.

“Hey, don’t worry. The Entity cured me, I no longer have the wounds caused by your hatchets on my back. I’m okay,” I reassured, hearing a short and somewhat gloomy hum from Anna as a response.

“Sorry,” She whispered with that cracked English accent that covered every inch of my flesh with goosebumps. Anna could barely speak English but when she did... Oh boy.

“Don’t be. One could say that you were gentle, compared to The Clown that is. At least you didn’t crack my skull open and cut my finger, _and licked it_ , post mortem…” I said as I recalled the events. I had entered the trial hopeful because I thought that I would last more than on Anna’s trial but after watching Nea, Meg and Laurie die on the hooks, The Clown downed me and killed me right on the spot.

Anna growled, and I inevitably chuckled. Seconds after that, I stopped playing music, left the guitar on the trunk of the tree I was sitting on, got up and kissed her cheeks sweetly. Knowing Anna and how overprotective she could be at times, she could probably get into a fight with The Clown because of what I had told her once she got back to the killer break area , and that wasn’t something I, and the rest of the killers and survivors, needed.

“C’mon, why don’t you hum that song of yours while I play the guitar?” I offered with a small smile, watching her face, sans mask, intensely. Anna sighed and nodded, so we both sat on the trunk.

At the same time my fingers made contact with the strings once more, Anna began humming. The combination of both sounds was just flawless, as if nature had created them to belong with each other.

Those little encounters were one of the few things that could warm my heart up after cold days doing nothing but fixing generators, escaping killers and meeting the lovely hook.


End file.
